Couverts de Gloire
by IthilFaer
Summary: [! TRADUCTION !] Nurmengard. Queenie est au service de Grindelwald et réalise que son bonheur se trouve bien loin de la vie banale qu'elle a laissé derrière elle. Grindelwald décide de se servir de sa nouvelle servante en profitant de son enthousiasme. Après tout, les contacts physiques ne sont que manipulation. Mais très vite, ce qui devait être simple se complique. [! Rated M !]
1. Dinez Avec Moi

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me voici avec une Fanfiction écrite en Français cette fois-ci. Cependant, je n'en suis pas l'auteure originale, puisqu'il s'agit d'une traduction de la Fanfiction anglaise « Burned into Glory » écrite par Mrs Slytherin Baelish (amis bilingues, je vous invite à vous rendre sur sa page !). Elle a bien voulu me laisser traduire ses chapitres. J'ai tout de suite adoré son intrigue, c'est pourquoi j'ai jugé intéressant de partager cette histoire au public Français fan d'Harry Potter et des Animaux Fantastiques.**

 **Ainsi, je me place ici un Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette histoire, uniquement sa traductrice. L'intrigue appartient à l'imagination de Mrs Slytherin Baelish, et l'univers utilisé revient à l'immense J.K. Rowling.**

 **Autre Disclaimer: cette Fic se passe juste après les événements des _Animaux Fantastiques (2), Les Crimes de Grindelwald_. Si vous la lisez sans avoir vu le film, vous risquez d'être perdu, et, pire encore, spoilé.**

 **Maintenant qu'on a posé les bases, il est temps de commencer !**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir !**

* * *

 _ _Château de Nurmengard, Autriche__

Queenie se regarda dans le miroir qu'on avait installé dans ses quartiers. La sorcière qui avait cousu les vêtements de Vinda Rosier avait été chargée de confectionner une nouvelle garde-robe pour Queenie, et elle était extrêmement douée. Queenie ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien vêtue. Elle portait une robe en laine noire parsemée de plis en satin noir ainsi que des manches en satin blanc.

"Juste ciel, vous êtes radieuse."

Queenie se retourna et vit Vinda entrer dans ses quartiers. Personne ne laissait les portes fermées à clé ici. Ce n'était pas autorisé. Fermer à clé signifiait avoir quelque chose à cacher, et cela allait à l'encontre du bien commun. Queenie sourit faiblement à Vinda Rosier avant de protester:

"Mes cheveux sont en bataille."

 _ _Elle est plus belle qu'elle ne le sait__ , pensa Vinda, et Queenie fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que cela voulait bien dire. Elle ne comprenait pas le Français. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et se retourna vers le miroir, utilisant sa baguette pour ajuster ses boncles dorées et les rendre plus soigneuses. Elle pensa soudainement à Jacob, le revoyant lui hurler qu'elle était folle, et ses yeux la brûlèrent. Elle se souvint de la froideur des flammes bleues contre sa chair alors qu'elle les traversait, partant loin de Jacob pour toujours...

"Il voudrait que vous diniez avec lui ce soir", dit Vinda derrière Queenie. Cette dernière se retourna en réponse.

"Il... Il le veut ?"

Vinda leva le menton avec son habituelle arrogance. Elle acquiesca. "Il m'a envoyée pour vous le dire. Un repas en privé, seulement vous et lui, sur le balcon principal."

"Quoi ?" La voix de Queenie parut soudainement erouée. Elle et Grindelwald avaient uniquement discuté affaires. Ils avaient conversé à propos de Croyance. Elle avait lu des pensées pour lui. Elle ne s'était jamais assise près de lui pour un instant prolongé. Cette idée la terrifiait.

Elle se demanda, tout à coup, où se trouvait Tina et Norbert à ce moment précis. Etaient-ils ensemble ? Etaient-ils heureux ? Est-ce que cela devait l'importer ?

Le château de Nurmengard était parsemé de fenêtres - comme l'immense fenêtre que Croyance avait détruit quelques jours plus tôt - mais aussi orné de balcons surplombant les Alpes enneigées. La vue en était époustouflante. Queenie était désormais en train de marcher dans les couloirs, le bruit de ses talons résonnant contre les sols en marbre, passant devant de nombreux arches et des vitraux, se sentant désormais pleine de résolution. Elle travaillait bel et bien ici. Elle n'était plus à la tête d'une position dérisoire pour le Ministère. Elle n'était plus en train de lire les pensées des gens dans les coin de rues. Elle servait désormais le bien commun. L'idée que Tina, Norbert et Jacob aient été trop aveugles pour voir... eh bien, c'était honteux de leur part.

Queenie se dirigea vers l'immense double porte menant au bureau de Grindelwald. Elle était déjà venue jusqu'ici auparavant, pour l'informer au sujet des pensées d'un de ses sujets nécessitant une enquête ou bien pour rejoindre une réunion présentant ses idéaux. Mais alors qu'elle leva son poing et toqua contre la porte, elle sentit ses nerfs se mettre en alerte et son ventre palpiter à l'idée de savoir qu'elle avait été invitée - ou plutôt, elle en avait reçu l'ordre - à dîner. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle était la raison de cette invitation.

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et elle entra. Queenie lécha ses lèvres couvertes de rouge-à-lèvres et gagna l'atrium du bureau de Grindelwald. Les murs étaient couverts d'emblêmes et d'oriflammes attribués aux plus grandes familles de sorciers d'Europe, et Queenie s'avança doucement à travers le corridor en éclaicissant doucement sa voix.

"Mademoiselle Goldstein."

Elle reprit soudainement ses esprits en entendant le son de sa voix, puis leva la tête et le vit l'attendre à l'autre bout du couloir, ses mains liées devant lui. Grindelwald était aussi soigneusement habillé que Queenie, portant un élégant costume trois-pièce en velours et une cape assortie. Ses cheveux blond glacé était minutieusement coiffés, et il lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

"J'espère que vous avez faim."

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald n'avait été embrassé que quelques fois dans sa vie. Il avait également donné des baisers, mais très peu. Il avait échangé un long baiser avec Albus Dumbledore, bien que cet acte lui avait davantage semblé être une obligation. À l'époque, Albus était profondément amoureux de Gellert, qui lui voulait un puissant allié à ses côtés, rien de plus. Il avait ensuite été embrassé par les sorciers qu'il séduisait uniquement afin d'obtenir du pouvoir ou des biens matériels. Vinda Rosier avait eu le goût du vin rouge. Sorcières ou sorciers... le genre de la personne qu'il embrassait ne l'avait jamais importé. Tout ce qui comptait pour Grindelwald était ce que ces baisers pouvaient lui apporter. Des propriétés, de l'argent, de la loyauté... les baisers pouvaient acheter toutes ces choses.

Embrasser quelqu'un pouvait être particulièrement intéressant en ce sens.

Queenie Goldstein, cependant, ne semblait pas être du genre à être achetée. Elle était déjà loyale. Elle se trouvait déjà être une travailleuse acharnée. Mais, tout comme Vinda, elle était belle, et elle était à Grindelwald. Et il éprouvait souvent l'envie de jouer avec ce qui était sien. Il aimait s'amuser avec les magnifiques créatures qui se cramponnaient à lui, telles des victimes coulant sous l'eau et tentant de s'accrocher à tout pour rejoindre la surface, prêtes à tout pour un baiser.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait invité Queenie à dîner. Ou plutôt, il lui avait ordonné. Il avait envoyé Vinda pour le lui faire savoir, parce-qu'il savait parfaitement que cela rendrait Vinda jalouse, rien n'étant plus positif pour lui qu'un soupçon de jalousie dans le coeur de ses disciples. Juste assez pour les avoir à l'oeil et les faire travailler encore plus.

Queenie Goldstein avait de très grands yeux. Des lèvres pulpeuses. Gellert Grindelwald était capable de remarquer immédiatement la beauté chez les hommes et les femmes, et il remarqua vite la sienne. Il retira une chaise hors de la table en métal forgée qui avait été placée sur le balcon principal, et elle y prit place avec gratitude tandis que leurs verres se replissaient magiquement de vin rouge.

"Peut-être préférez-vous le vin blanc ?"demanda doucement Grindelwald. Queenie secoua la tête et insista:

"Tout ce que vous choisissez me convient, Monsieur."

"Croyance - Aurelius - devra s'entraîner avec moi pour apprendre à se servir d'une baguette avant de nous quitter", dit Grindelwald, buvant une petite gorgée de son vin. "Qu'avez-vous décelé dans son esprit quand vous vous êtes assise à ses côtés cet après-midi ?"

"Il aimerait savoir qui sont ses parents", répondit Queenie. "Savoir si Albus Dumbledore est réellement son frère. Il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il n'hésitera pas à faire ce que vous attendez de lui, parce-que vous lui avez dit qui il était, et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il vous est loyal."

"Loyal." Grindelwald acquiesça tandis que des fruits de mer fumants apparurent dans son assiette et celle de Queenie. Grâce à la magie, ces mets ayant été sous la Méditerranée ce matin et se trouvaient désormais dans une assiette en Autriche le soir même. Grindelwald ouvrit une moule et la transperça élégament avec une petite fourchette. Il la mangea avant de demander: "Qu'en est-il de vous, Mademoiselle Goldstein ?"

"Moi, Monsieur ?" Elle faisait de son mieux pour se montrer délicate, il pouvait le voir. Et ça marchait. Elle amena une moule à sa bouche et la mâcha subtilement en le regardant, et Grindelwald haussa ses sourcils blonds.

"Ressentez-vous un quelconque sentiment de loyauté ?"

Queenie sembla surprise par la question, mais répondit finalement, "J'ai une fois traversé des flammes pour vous, et je le referai."

Il lui sourit faiblement. "Brave fille."

Queenie soupira une fois leurs moules terminées, et Grindelwald la regarda alors qu'elle contemplait les montagnes qui les entouraient. Elle avait l'air absorbée par sa contemplation, et il prit une autre gorgée de vin avant de demander:

"À quoi pensez-vous ?"

"Au fait que cette question est merveilleuse. Voilà à quoi je pense." Elle gloussa innocement, comme à son adorable habitude, puis tourna la tête dans sa direction. "Vous êtes un Occlumens. Votre esprit ne hurle pas auprès du mien à la différence de ceux des autres. C'est comme si je pouvais... Je ne sais pas..."

"Vous détendre ?" Grindelwald inclina la tête, et Queenie parut pensive tandis qu'elle regardait leur plat se changer en steaks accompagnés de carottes grillées. Elle déglutit avant de dire:

"Vous avez été si généreux à Paris. Mes vêtements, mes quartiers ici..."

"Vous faites partie de notre mouvement" dit suavement Grindelwald. "Sans vos dons uniques, nous aurions été incapable d'arriver là où nous sommes. Nous vous devons bien plus que des pièces et des habits, Queenie, et vous vous verrez récompensée lorsque le monde sera enfin à nous."

Ses yeux étincelèrent étrangement, et elle dit doucement:

"Ce qui m'a amenée à vous suivre était l'idée que vous vous battiez pour que je puisse épouser mon petit-ami Non-Maj, Jacob. Mais alors que je traversais les flammes, il s'est écrié que j'étais folle."

" Ses yeux ne sont pas ouverts." dit Grindelwald avec amertume. "Les yeux de votre soeur ne sont pas ouverts. Mais nous ouvrirons bien des yeux, Queenie, et nous le ferons ensemble, pour le bien commun."

Il utilisait son prénom désormais, ce qui sembla la fasciner. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et murmura:

"La Paix."

Il laissa ces mots plâner dans l'air, les laissant là sans explication, puis il répéta:

"La Paix."

"Il me semble ressentir de la Paix tout autour de vous", dit mystérieusement Queenie. "De la Paix dans mon esprit, et... et en ayant connaissance de cette affreuse guerre que nous allons empêcher."

"Paix." Grindelwald acquiesca avant de découper son steak. Il avala quelques bouchées en silence, et Queenie fit de même, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise finalement:

"La perte de Jacob est immense. Vous auriez fait une excellente épouse."

Les yeux de Queenie s'humidifièrent à ces mots. Elle cligna vite des yeux, posant sa fouchette et son couteau.

"Je voulais juste être heureuse."

"Pensez-vous que vous pourrez trouver votre bonheur autre part ?" demanda Grindelwald, et Queenie regarda autour d'elle. Elle regarda les montagnes, le balcon, le château, la table, la nourriture... le sorcier devant elle. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle sembla s'éclairer telle une bougie.

"À vrai dire, je pense que oui." répondit-elle.

Grindelwald échangea avec elle quelques banalités durant tout le reste du repas jusqu'au dessert - au sujet du temps ici, en Autriche, sur les passerelles enchantées de Nurmengard, sur ses essayages de chapeaux avec Vinda - puis le dîner prit fin et il se leva. Elle se hâta de faire de même et dit:

"Merci pour ce repas, Monsieur."

"J'aime passer du temps avec chacun d'entre vous de temps à autre. J'apprécie le fait de connaître les gens plus personnellement, en particulier ceux avec qui je collabore étroitement." dit Grindelwald. Puis, décidant qu'il n'avait pas le temps ni l'espace d'hésiter, il s'approcha de Queenie. Il prit son doux visage dans le creux de ses mains avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle sembla choquée par une telle action et leva de grands yeux vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui sourie faiblement et murmure:

"Allez vous coucher, joli petit être."

Elle se précipita telle une souris, ses talons claquant contre la pierre et le marbre, le laissant seul, debout, sur le balcon. Grindelwald attendit qu'elle soit partie, puis se maudit intérieurement.

Son front.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir goûté ses lèvres ? C'était là son droit ; elle était sa servante et il avait pour habitude d'embrasser les sorcières et sorciers avec indifférence pour mieux les manipuler. Queenie Goldstein était passionnée, loyale, jeune, belle et prête à tout pour un bon et solide baiser.

Alors pourquoi avait-il baisé son front ?

Il ne put en trouver l'explication, même après de longues heures passées dans son immense lit à baldaquin, admirant un rayon lunaire traverser sa chambre en se remémorant toutes les fois où ses lèvres lui avaient procuré ce qu'il souhaitait obtenir des autres... les "autres" incluant Albus Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, ses lèvres lui avaient fait défaut.

Cela ne se produirait plus.

* * *

 **Fin du Premier Chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'auteure tenait à préciser que le Grindelwald qu'elle dépeint ici est bisexuel, là où Albus Dumbledore est homosexuel. Aimez-vous la relation Queenie/Greendelwald ? Pensez-vous que le mage va résister à la belle américaine ? À très vite !**

 _ **Merci à Mrs Slytherin Baelish qui m'autorise à traduire ! Thanks to Mrs Slytherin who allows me to translate her story !**_


	2. Enivrant

**Bonjour ! Je suis déjà ravie d'avoir reçu des reviews en quelques heures seulement ! Je poste le second chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez autant.**

 **Disclaimer** : **Je ne suis pas l'auteure originale de cette histoire, seulement sa traductrice. Mrs Slytherin Baelish m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa Fanfic.  
De plus, cette fiction se base après les événements des _Animaux Fantastiques (2), Les Crimes de Grindelwald_. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, vous risquez d'être perdu et, pire encore, spoilé.  
**

 **Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

Il l'avait embrassée.

Certes, sur le front. Mais tout de même. Queenie s'assit dans sa baignoire, sentant ses orteils se serrer. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un faible cri de joie. L'eau commençait à se refroidir. Mais elle s'en moquait.

Ce baiser était-il une trahison envers Jacob ? Non. C'était Jacob qui l'avait trahie, lorsqu'il l'avait traitée de folle avec des yeux exorbités. Il les avait trahis tous les deux. Il avait trahi ce qu'ils auraient pu devenir.

L'apparence de Gellert Grindelwald était étrange, se dit Queenie. Il avait une pupille claire aux légers contours écarlates, et l'autre aussi sombre que l'asphalte. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond si clair qu'ils en frôlaient le blanc. Sa peau était pâle, presque blafarde. Il semblait... __éteint__ , en un sens. Et pourtant, quelque chose d'enivrant émanait de lui. À chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui, Queenie se trouvait dans le même état qu'après avoir abusé d'eau glouglousse. Il avait une odeur particulière, comme celle de l'océan. Il irradiait de pouvoir. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant chez lui, mais aussi une dimension viscéralement sexuelle. Bien qu'elle était incapable de l'expliquer, il avait un charme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Ainsi, elle était prête à se remémorer un baiser de lui - même sur son front - encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne complètement froide. Elle saisit finalement sa baguette et fit Disparaître toute l'eau de la baignoire. Et, alors qu'elle s'essuyait à l'aide d'une serviette, elle prit le temps d'observer son corps.

Que pouvait-il bien penser d'elle ? Elle était svelte, jeune et bien faite ; l'avait-il remarqué ? Vinda Rosier était encore plus éblouissante qu'elle. Elle avait un magnifique visage. Et il y avait aussi de très beaux sorciers dans le château. Peut-être que Grindelwald les préférait. Il y avait bien des rumeurs à ce sujet. Peut-être qu'il avait déposé un baiser sur le front de Queenie comme l'aurait fait un père, comme un tuteur aurait embrassé sa pupille.

Queenie attrappa une courte chemise de nuit blanche, puis enfila une chaude robe de chambre en velours, celle de couleur prune que l'ancienne couturière de Vinda avait faite pour elle. Elle était agréable à porter, semblait peser une tonne, et Queenie aimait tellement cette sensation qu'elle ne manquait jamais d'excuses pour la mettre. Elle noua la robe de chambre en passant ses pieds dans des pantoufles en velours assorties, puis ouvrit la porte donnant sur ses quartiers.

Elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite, puis de nouveau à gauche, puis à droite, et après s'être suffisamment assurée que le corridor situé devant sa chambre était vide, elle secoua sa baguette au-dessus du sol en marbre et atteignit soudainement le haut des escaliers. Elle gagna ensuite l'un des vestibules menant au balcon principal, et en ouvrit la porte.

L'air de la nuit était frais, probablement dû au vent glacial venant d'entre les montagnes. Queenie ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, hûmant l'odeur des fleurs sur les collines mêlée à la rude morsure de la neige. Elle s'avança doucement vers le bord du balcon, puis entendit une voix derrière elle.

« On apprécie l'air nocturne ? »

Queenie se retourna et vit que Gellert Grindelwald se tenait derrière elle, portant un pyjama sombre en flanelle ainsi qu'un élégant peignoir en soie noire. Un sourire narquois vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres en la voyant le lorgner, puis Queenie déglutit et regarda en direction du ciel.

« Je n'ai jamais autant d'étoiles à New York», dit-elle d'un ton amer.

« Ah, mais il y a bien des choses que vous n'avez pas vu à New York », lui répondit Grindelwald, et Queenie sourit en admirant les milliers de points étincelants dans le ciel.

« Oui », murmura-t-elle. « J'imagine que c'est vrai. »

Grindelwald resta immobile, la laissant admirer le ciel, puis elle lui demanda:

« Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? »

« Nous avons chacun notre propre manière de ressentir les choses, n'est-ce pas, Queenie ? » souffla-t-il avec mystère. Les yeux de Queenie vinrent se poser sur lui et elle constata:

« Je n'ai jamais considéré ma Legilimancie comme pouvant être autre chose qu'un fardeau. »

Grindelwald haussa les sourcils. « Votre don est inestimable pour notre cause. Je pense que vous en êtes indispensable, Queenie. »

Les yeux de Queenie se mirent soudainement à la brûler. Elle sentit les palpitations de son coeur croître dans sa poitrine. Elle leva la tête, une expression étrange sur son visage, avant d'expliquer:

« Je n'ai... à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être si importante. »

Il parut surpris. « Jacob ne vous a jamais donné la sensation d'être importante ? »

Queenie ricana: « Seulement lorsqu'il était sous l'influence de mon filtre d'amour. »

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si vrai. Jacob l'avait déjà aimée sans être ensorcelé, une fois. Avant qu'il ne lui crie dessus pour la traiter de folle. Avant qu'il ne l'abandonne. Queenie secoua la tête et dit à Grindelwald:

« J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que ma soeur était la plus apte et intelligente de nous deux, faisant de moi la jolie petite idiote de la famille. »

Grindelwald eut un air incrédule. « Vous êtes capable de réaliser des choses que presque personne ne peut faire. Votre magie est puissante. Chérissez-la, dominez-la et utilisez-la pour le bien commun. »

« J'essaie, Monsieur. » assura Queenie. Grindelwald s'approcha, paraissant encore plus étrange d'ordinaire dans le claire de lune, semblant plâner au-dessus d'elle tandis qu'il lui murmurait d'une voix apaisante:

« Vous avez laissé derrière vous une bien banale existence. Mais vous n'aurez plus à mener une vie si prosaïque à l'avenir, Queenie. »

Elle prit une inspiration et leva le regard vers lui, tombant sur ses yeux vairons et son visage saillant. Elle écarta les lèvres et l'admira un long moment avant de dire:

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir une vie extraordinaire. »

Grindelwald plaça une fine mèche des cheveux dorés de Queenie derrière son oreille, la faisant frissonner, et lui assura sérieusement:

« Il y a tellement de choses sur notre chemin que je ne peux vous promettre. Mais je peux vous promettre une chose, Queenie. Vous aurez une vie excitante... car vous avez choisi de me rejoindre. »

« Au-delà des flammes. » Ses yeux se fermèrent alors, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il se montrait aussi tactile avec le reste de ses disciples. Tandis que main s'attardait à l'endroit où il avait touché ses cheveux, et elle se demanda si il caressait tout le monde de cette manière.

« Queenie » l'entendit-elle fredonner, et elle remarqua en rouvrant les yeux qu'il la regardait fixement, une expression indescriptible trônant dans ses yeux asymétriques. Sa gorge sembla visiblement se coincer avant qu'il ne lui demande promptement: « Aimeriez-vous être surprise ? »

Queenie sentit ses yeux s'aggrandir. « Oui. S'il vous plaît. »

Il la surprit alors, se penchant vers elle avant de venir brièvement caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ce fut un baiser bref, le plus hésitant que Queenie ait jamais reçu, et elle en voulu beaucoup plus. Elle haleta tandis qu'il se reculait, et sentit son coeur s'alarmer en l'entendant racler brutalement sa gorge.

« Bonne nuit. » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque, si différente de son ton habituellement si suave. Queenie prit un air renfrogné avant de demander:

« Vous ai-je offensé ? »

« Non, Mademoiselle Golstein ; vous ne m'avez pas offensé. Bonne nuit. » Grindelwald se retourna et gagna rapidement les portes, en ouvrant une d'un simple mouvement de baguette avant de disparaître à l'intérieur, laissant Queenie seule sur le balcon.

* * *

« Aurelius, ta puissance est immense. Garder ce pouvoir et réussir à le contrôler sera la clé pour vaincre Albus Dumbledore, » dit Grindelwald. « Je veux que tu ailles au sommet de l'une des montagnes afin de t'entraîner sur les sortilèges que je t'ai donné. Les as-tu mémorisé ? »

« Pratiquement tous. » hocha Croyance, semblant hésitant. Il fit craquer sa nuque avant de demander: « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me dire qui étaient mes parents ? »

Grindelwald serra les poings. « Tue ton frère, Aurelius, et je te révélerai tout. Tout. Certains secrets méritent d'être gardés jusqu'à ce que les actes soient mis à exécution. Retiens les sortilèges. »

« Pourquoi utiliser des incantations alors que je peux réduire les choses en morceaux ? » demanda Croyance, et Grindelwald répondit patiemment:

« Albus Dumbledore peut très facilement utiliser un Charme de Bouclier pour barrer tes pouvoirs destructeurs. Mais, dans un duel où tes pouvoirs seront canalisés, il se verra être à mis à plus rude épreuve. Tu n'as jamais étudié dans une école de magie. Ton apprentissage débute à peine et doit vite se dérouler. Je préfère apprendre la mort de ton frère au plus tôt. »

Croyance tourna la tête en voyant son phénix jaillir dans le bureau et atterrir sur le sol à côté de son pied. Grindelwald soupira.

« Emmène ton magnifique oiseau avec toi », dit-il, « et gagne les montagnes. Travaille tes sorts. Reviens-moi une fois que tu auras réussi à contenir ta puissance destructrice. Après cela, Aurelius, je t'enverrai à Albus Dumbledore. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Croyance fit volte-face et commença à partir, mais Grindelwald poursuivit:

« Reste dans le chalet situé vers les sommets - celui que j'ai construit pour que tu puisses être seul et tranquille. Tu y es heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » répéta Croyance, et Grindelwald sourit en le voyant quitter son bureau accompagné de son phénix. Grindelwald ferma magiquement la porte derrière eux, puis amena sa main sur son front.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Tout ce à quoi il avait pensé cette nuit, c'était la manière avec laquelle il avait tenté d'embrasser Queenie Goldstein avant de se raidir et de caresser subtilement ses lèvres tel un lycéen nerveux.

Il voulait que son baiser soit profond, pour la terrifier. Ils avaient discuté de sa drôle d'existence et de son désir d'avoir une nouvelle vie, plus excitante. Il s'était parfaitement bien conduit. La vie de Queenie serait parfaite maintenant qu'elle était au service du grand Grindelwald, et il avait voulu l'embrasser pour sceller ce message. Mais à la place, il lui avait à peine effleuré la bouche.

Et elle avait eu le goût de la menthe poivrée.

Grindelwald sentit sa peau s'échauffer en se remémorant le goût qu'elle avait eu. Il fit tourner la chaise devant son bureau puis observa les montagnes par la fenêtre, revoyant dans sa tête l'image de cette jeune femme sous le clair de lune, admirant les étoiles telle une enfant innocente.

Les baisers étaient pour le contrôle, se redit Grindelwald. Les touchers étaient pour le contrôle. Laisser les gens le dévorer du regard n'était qu'un moyen de mieux les berner par la suite. Mais la nuit précédente, il s'était retrouvé essoufflé et immobile en regardant Queenie Goldstein admirer les étoiles. Il s'était même senti anxieux en abordant le sujet de son futur et en faisant naître en elle l'envie de recevoir l'un de ses baisers. Et il avait détruit ces deux projets en transformant ce baiser en un fantomatique contact.

Il voulait plus venant d'elle. Pourquoi ne pas directement l'obtenir ? Cela pourrait être facile, pensa-t-il, de le lui arracher. Il lui suffisait simplement d'aller dans ses quartiers et de lui ordonner de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus sentir ses propres lèvres. Ou bien de l'intercepter dans l'un des corridor et de la coincer contre un mur.

Mais, à la place, il regarda immobilement par la fenêtre, se faisant la promesse d'obtenir honnêtement ce qu'il voulait d'elle la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait seul en sa présence.

Il allait embrasser Queenie Goldstein, se promit-il. Fièvreusement, et vite.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ferai en sorte que le troisième chapitre soit vite posté, mais je dois aussi me concentrer sur mes partiels et mon autre Fiction. J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience !**

 _ **Merci à Mrs Slytherin Baelish qui m'autorise à traduire son histoire ! Thanks to Mrs Slytherin Baelish who allows me to translate her story !**_


	3. L'Ordre Naturel

****Bonjour ! J'ai finalement eu plus de temps que prévu, ce qui m'a permis de poursuivre ma traduction. J'espère que vous aimerez le troisième chapitre !****

 ** **Disclaimer**** ** **: je ne suis pas l'auteure originale de cette Fanfiction, uniquement sa traductrice. Mrs Slytherin Baelish m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire les chapitres de sa fiction « Burned Into Glory ».****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

« __Bleu.__ »

« __Bleu__. Celui-ci est facile ! » ria Queenie, et Vinda Rosier lui sourit très légèrement. Les deux sorcières étaient assises dans l'un des très nombreux salons de Nurmengard, et Queenie venait d'enfiler l'une de ses nouvelles tenues, un élégant ensemble en laine marron. Elle sirota son thé lorsque Vinda lui dit:

« De nombreux mots se ressemblent entre le Français et l'Anglais. Comme... __pink__. Le mot en Français est « _ _rose__ ». Tout comme la fleur. »

« __Rose__. » Queenie essaya d'imiter le même son gutural que Vinda avait fait en prononçant la lettre __R__ , mais cela ne donna qu'un bruit étranglé, si bien que Vinda amena vite ses doigts à ses lèvres en retenant son rire. Queenie rit à gorge déployée, à la manière d'une Américaine, avant de se plaindre:

« Je suis si mauvaise en Français ! »

« Vous essayez d'apprendre, c'est l'essentiel », répondit Vinda avant de rire de nouveau avec elle.

« Tant de joie dans une seule pièce ! » dit une voix douce depuis la porte. Queenie se tourna si vit qu'elle manqua de renverser son thé, et elle se leva d'un bond en voyant Gellert Grindelwald entrer dans la pièce. Vinda Rosier fit de même et inclina la tête, aussi terriblement élégante que d'ordinaire. Une idée surgit soudainement dans l'esprit de Queenie. Est-ce que Grinelwald avait déjà embrassé Vinda de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec elle ?

Probablement, se dit-elle. Vinda était extraordinairement belle. Elle se mouvait comme l'eau, aussi fluide que la mer. Elle était indubitablement loyale et si qualifiée qu'elle en était enviable. Elle était __Française__. Elle était tout ce que Queenie pouvait rêver de devenir. Et cela commençait à faire un certain temps qu'elle secondait Grindelwald. L'avait-il donc déjà embrassée sur la bouche, si il avait embrassé Queenie ? Oui, pensa-t-elle. Il l'avait sûrment déjà fait. Et cette idée, pour une raison inexpliquée, fit trembler son estomac. Elle observa Vinda pendant plusieurs instant avant de se dire que le chapeau de la sorcière était de loin le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle se sentit soudainement submergée par de la jalousie mêlée à de l'insécurité.

« Vinda. »

Queenie se concentra de nouveau en entendant la voix de Grindelwald. Il portait un ensemble épais, un pull noir en laine tissée et en velour, ses mains couvertes de gants en cuir. Il soupira.

« Vinda, je veux que tu te rendes à Vienne avec Abernathy et les autres. Vous y chercherez des lieux pour que nous puissions organiser des assemblées en Autriche. »

« __Oui, Monsieur__. » Vinda baissa les yeux en direction du sol puis se hâta de quitter la pièce, passant à côté de Grindelwald, laissant Queenie seule avec lui. Se sentant gênée par la situation, Queenie demanda:

« Puis-je les aider à... rechercher des lieux ? »

« Votre place est ici. » lui répondit naturellement Grindelwald. « D'ici quelques jours, Aurelius Dumbledore sera de retour des montagnes, où il est actuellement en train de s'entraîner à la magie, et j'aurai besoin de vous pour savoir ce qui se passe dans son esprit. J'aurais besoin de vos... __uniques__... capacités, Queenie, et j'en aurais besoin ici. Votre place est avec moi. »

Cette dernière phrase la fit frissonner, mais elle hocha la tête en remettant quelques unes de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. Elle déposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse à côté d'elle, et Grindelwald suggéra:

« Pourquoi ne pas aller vous préparer ? »

« Aller me préparer, Monsieur ? » Queenie fronça les sourcils. Grindelwald hausa les épaules.

« J'ai envoyé pratiquement tous mes disciples excécuter toutes sortes de missions. Il a neigé autour du château, cette nuit. Une promenade serait appréciable. »

« Une promenade dans la neige ? » déglutit Queenie. Grindelwald haussa les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle.

« Voyez-vous une objection à marcher à mes côtés dans la neige, Queenie ? »

« N-Non. Je... J'adorerais... marcher dans la neige. » Queenie sourit largement, le faisant sourire en retour.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Queenie avait enfilé des bottes en fourrure, un manteau noir en fourrure et en laine, des mitaines noires, et un bonnet en laine qui revouvrait désormais ses boucles dorées. Elle quitta ses quartiers pour trouver Grindelwald en train de l'attendre. Un sourire en coin gagna ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit. Elle en déduisit qu'il aimait bien la regarder. Il la trouvait belle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour le deviner. Il aimait son sourire. Alors, elle lui sourit.

Ils quittèrent le balcon principal et descendirent ses escaliers en pierre, Grindelwald avançant devant Queenie à travers la forêt qui surplombait le bord des montagnes entourant le château. Une partie de ces bois était relativement plate, le vent passant à travers les branches des hauts arbres, et ce fut dans cet enchevêtrement de bois et de neige que Grindelwald amena Queenie.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, si vous le permettez ? » osa demander Queenie tandis que tous deux avançaient péniblement dans la neige.

« Vous pouvez tout me demander. »

La respiration de Queenie s'arrêta après cette phrase, et elle se sourit à elle même. Mais ensuite, elle fronça les sourcils. Comment Tina, Jacob et Norbert avaient-ils pu être si aveugles ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas voir que la vraie voie se trouvait ici ? Elle soupira.

« Cette guerre que vous avez vu avec votre crâne prophétique » dit-elle, « pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? »

« Je sais seulement ce que les visions m'ont montré » lui répondit Grindelwald. En levant les yeux, elle put déceler le trouble sur son visage. « Les Moldus... Non-Majs... il y a de cela près de cinq-cent ans, posséder un arc étaient pour eux l'arme la plus avancée en terme de technologie militaire. Un moyen pour les archers, grâce à la particulartié de leur arc et de leurs flèches, de pouvoir tiere à des distances jusque-là inégalées. Cela leur a permis de gagner bien des guerres. Mais ce que j'ai pu voir de cette guerre était bien plus que des flèches tirées en l'air, Queenie. Ils vont tuer des millions d'entre eux, parce-qu'ils ont passé des siècles et des siècles à perfectionner leur __art__ de tuer. Ils ont toujours cherché à améliorer leur technologie pour mieux tuer, encore et encore. »

Queenie ne se sentit pas bien pendant un court instant. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Grindelwald. Il secoua la tête.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester dans l'ombre pour toujours, mais si ils savent ce que nous sommes capable de faire, ils tourneront leurs armes contre nous. Ils nous détruirons. Ils se détruiront eux-mêmes, envoyant les leurs dans des camps de la mort. Je l'ai vu. Cette vision sera notre futur si nous ne prenons pas notre place légitime. »

« Notre place... au-dessus d'eux? » Queenie était visiblement mal à l'aise, mais Grindelwald lui assura:

« Ils sont incapables de se protéger de leur propension à l'autodestruction. Si nous les laissons faire, nous allons droit à notre destruction. Voyez-vous, il y a un ordre naturel pour chaque chose, Queenie. Je n'en appelle pas à l'éradication des Non-Majs. J'en appelle à les protéger. D'eux-mêmes. »

« Je comprends. », acquiesca Queenie. Tout cela avait beaucoup de sens. Pourquoi Tina, Jacob et Norbert était-ils incapables de le réaliser ? Jacob, qui avait combattu dans les tranchées et vu de ses propres yeux les tendances meurtrières des Non-Majs ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus le voir désormais ?

« Vous pensez à ceux que vous avez laissé derrière vous », dit doucement Grindelwald tandis que Queenie sentit ses yeux lui brûler. Elle murmura:

« Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est la paix et le bonheur. »

« C'est ce pourquoi nous nous battons », grommela Grindelwald. « Pour le Bien Commun. Et ils le verront un jour, Queenie. Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils puissent tous voir. Tous les yeux seront ouverts. Vous comprenez? Tous les yeux verront. Toutes les oreilles entendront. Et l'ordre naturel que nous défendons sera mis en place jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit sain et sauf, et heureux. »

Queenie sentit sa respiration se couper alors, et des larmes vinrent envahir ses yeux. Une larme descendit le long de sa paupière, mais Grindelwald l'écarta de sa main gantée avec subtile caresse. Il lui murmura alors:

« Serez-vous à mes côtés pour voir ce nouveau monde émerger, Queenie Goldstein ? »

« À travers les flammes, encore et toujours », chuchota-t-elle en retour, et c'était comme si l'air crépitait autour d'eux, comme si la magie avait émis de l'électricité durant un très court instant. L'oeil clair de Grindelwald brilla d'un air sauvage, tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Il tendit sa main gantée et caressa la joue de Queenie, et cette dernière inclina la tête contre sa paume.

Cela faisait du bien, de rester debout dans la neig avec lui, dans le froid, et le silence. Seul le son distant du vent dans les montagnes se faisait entendre, et l bruissement des branches de conifères, et alors que Queenie leva les yeux vers Grindelwald, tout deux avaient la sensation d'être complètement seuls. Vinda et bon nombre des autres étaient partis à Vienne. Croyance - Aurelius - était dans un cottage sur une montagne, heureux d'être seul, peaufinant ses sortilèges. À cet instant, Queenie et Grindelwald se tenaient debout à l'ombre des pins, entourés par une couverture blanche, silencieuse et glaciale, se sentant seuls au monde.

Et il était là, la main contre son visage, la regardant dans les yeux, et tout à coup elle ne désira rien d'autre que de recevoir l'un de ses baiser, comme il l'avait fait sur le balcon. Elle se moquait de si cela été déjà arrivé avec Vinda ou un sorcier ou n'importe qui d'uatre. Elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse en cet instant. Ses mots avaient plus de sens que n'importe qui en ce monde, pensa-t-elle, et il était puissant, il sentait l'océan, et elle le __voulait__ , lui.

« S'il vous plaît » dit-elle doucement, écarquillant ses yeux en le contemplant. Elle parcoura son regard de son oeil pâle à son oeil sombre, puis elle murmura les mots: « S'il vous plaît. »

Il lui répondit en descendant ver elle, et cette fois, quand sa bouche toucha la sienne, il la plongea dans un profond, long, et satisfaisant baiser.

* * *

 _ _Ecarte-toi, pauvre idiot!__

Grindelwald tenta de se séparer de Queenie, de s'arracher de sa bouch. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il l'embrassait désormais, restant debout dans la neige.

Il l'avait amenée ici pour l'embrasser, bien sûr, mais tout cela commençait à devenir ridicule. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de discuter politique avec elle - d'amener le coeur de cete femme au plus près de sa philosophie, de la tenir bien fermement sous son aile. Et il l'avait fait. Il avait eu l'intention de tenir son visage et de plonger sa langue entre ses lèvres, de découvrir a bouche, la faisant geindre, pour la la laisser avec l'envie d'en avoir plus. C'était comme cela que les baisers fonctionnaient, non ? C'était comme cela que les baisers de Gellert Grindelwald avaient toujours fonctionné, en tout cas. Quand il avait embrassé Vinda, il lui avait fait tourner la tête, et l'avait laissée toute haletant, mais il ne l'avait jamais retouchée à nouveau. Lorsqu'il avait embrassé Albus Dumbledore, le pauvre garçon en avait été tourmenté pour le reste de l'été. Les baisers de Grindelwald n'étaient que des railleries. Ils ne menaient jamais à quelque chose de concret. Il obtenait satisfaction en observant les réactions de ceux et celles qui avaient reçu une très brève partie de lui, les voyant sursauter et cligner des yeux dans un désir confus.

Mais il ne suivait plus ses propres __modus operandi__ avec Queenie Goldstein. Les choss n'avaient pas bien commencé dès le départ, pensa-t-il. Il avait embrassé son front dans un acte de lâcheté inopiné, puis il avait déposé une légère bise sur ses lèvres par pure... était-ce de la peur ? Et désormais, il avait ses bras tout autour d'elle - comme une étreinte ! - au beau milieu d'une forêt enneigée, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'arrêter.

Ses bras avaient bougé indépendemment de son esprit. Ses doigts avaient saisi son bonnet en laine, plongeant dans ses cheveux, et ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes. Son bras droit s'était enroulé derrière son dos, la collant à lui. Elle était jeune. Elle était belle. Elle avait le goût de la menthe poivrée. Il était incapable de s'arrêter.

Elle gémit contre sa bouche, et soudain la respiration de Grindelwald remonta dans sa gorge alors qu'il sentit de l'excitation grandir au-delà de ce qu'un simple baiser pouvait apporter. Ses doigts sanglèrent les cheveux et le visage de Queenie, et il l'approcha de lui plus que jamais, et finalement - __finalement__ \- il réussit à se convaincre que tous deux avaient besoin de reprendre leur respiration.

Elle tituba en arrière dans la neige, chancelant tellement qu'il la rattrapa par magie, sans même utiliser sa baguette. Il la stabilisa d'un mouvement rapide de la main, et elle le remercia entre ses dents tout en dissimilant ses lèvres brillantes derrière ses mitaines noires.

« Je n'ai jamais été embrassée comme __ça__ auparavant » chuchota Queenie, et Grindelwald resta immobile tel un idiot, sentant son coeur marteler tel un tambour dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit et fit constater à Queenie:

« Il fait froid ici. J'ai des choses à organiser pour Vienne. »

« Bien sûr. » Elle entortilla ses mains, semblant anxieuse. Belle, mais anxieuse. « Merci pour le... la marche. Et la discussion. J'aime beaucoup entendre votre vision sur notre futur, et je souhaite avoir un rôle dans chaque démarche. »

« Vous en aurez. » Grindelwald commença à se diriger vers le château, avant de dire par-dessus son épaule, « Ne rester pas là ou vous allez gêler, Queenie. »

* * *

 ** **Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce troisième chapitre ? Je tiens à préciser que les choses vont VRAIMENT s'intensifier entre les deux personnages, et que les prochains seront très souvent susceptibles de contenir des lemons. Au moins, vous êtes prévenus.****

 ** **Je vous souhaite une agréable semaine ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos Reviews, elles sont vraiment très appréciées.****

 ** _ _ **Merci à Mrs Slytherin Baelish pour m'autoriser à traduire son histoire ! Thanks to Mrs Slytherin Baelish to allow my to translate her story !**__**


	4. Le Blizzard

****Bonjour ! Je suis plus que ravie de reprendre la Fic, qui est restée en stand by pendant plusieurs mois, et j'en suis désolée. J'ai pu lire vos Reviews qui me font chaud au coeur, et j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir vos réactions pour ce qui va suivre ;)****

 ** **Quelques petits infos que je juge IMPORTANTES: ****

**1.** ** **J'ai dû traduire plusieurs sortilèges. Ils sont écrits avec une Majuscule, et pour que vous vous imaginiez mieux les scènes, les incantations sont en italique, entre paranthèses.  
2\. Cette Fiction est classée « M » pour une bonne raison : elle contiendra plusieurs moments/descriptions à caractères sexuels, des lemons. Ce chapitre en contient.****

 ** **DISCLAIMER: Je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette Fiction, seulement sa traductrice. L'auteure n'est autre que Mrs Slytherin Baelish.****

* * *

« Queenie. »

Queenie leva les yeux, quittant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, le seul livre rédigé en Anglais qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la bibliothèque du château, et vit Grindelwald marcher en direction du petit salon où elle s'était installée. Il semblait fortement agacé par quelque chose.

« Mettez quelque chose de chaud. » lui dit-il tandis qu'elle se levait de son siège.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, avant de fermer son livre. Cette question sembla irriter Grindelwald, mais sa voix fut plus douce que jamais lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Faites ce que je vous dit. Allez dans vos appartements et enfilez quelque chose de chaud. Tout de suite. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Queenie aggrippa son livre près de sa poitrine et quitta vivement le salon au travers des corridors du château, atteignant ses appartements. Une fois là-bas, elle déposa le livre sur une étagère en bois et enfila son élégant ensemble hivernal, composé d'un manteau noir doublé de fourrure. Elle quitta ensuite sa chambre avant de croiser Grindelwald. Lui aussi était chaudement habillé, portant une tenue mêlant velours et laine. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Aurelius Dumbledore a disparu. » l'informa-t-il.

« Disparu ? » Queenie secoua la tête. « Je pensais qu'il apprenait ses sortilèges dans le cottage que vous lui aviez construit, Monsieur. »

« J'ai eu un mauvais préssentiment, » dit Grindelwald d'une voix basse, « je me suis donc téléporté au cottage. Tout y est sombre, silencieux et vide. Croyance - Aurelius - ne s'y trouve pas. »

La bouche de Queenie s'ouvrit d'un coup. Si le garçon s'était évaporé du cottage, où était-il allé ? Elle se raidit en silence et Grindelwald continua :

« J'ai l'intention de rester une nuit ou deux dans le cottage afin d'attendre son retour. Je pense qu'il a disparu sous forme d'Obscurial et qu'il va vite revenir. Mais une fois de retour, je dois savoir ce qu'il a en tête. J'ai besoin d'être certain de sa loyauté. Vous comprenez ? »

Queenie acquiesça. Grindelwald comptait l'amener dans le cottage afin de déterminer ses intentions grâce à sa Legilimancie dès le retour de Croyance - si il venait à revenir. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda prudemment :

« Et si il ne revient pas après ces deux nuits, Monsieur ? »

« Alors nous partirons à sa recherche. » Grindelwald haussa les sourcils. « Espérons, pour notre bien à tous, que cela n'arrivera pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Si je m'apprête à passer la nuit dans un cottage, Monsieur, dois-je prendre un pyjama ? »

« Un pyjama. » Grindelwald passa une main sur son front, mais un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Vous êtes assez attachante, vous savez ? »

Queenie sentit ses joues brûler. Elle avait l'air d'une idiote, avec son pyjama. Mais cela avait du sens, non, sachant qu'ils allaient passer la nuit là-haut ? Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je dormirai dans les mêmes vêtements, Monsieur. »

« Non. Il vous faut un pyjama. »

Grindelwald entra alors avec nonchalance dans les appartements de Queenie, ses manières éhontées la surprenant. Soudain, elle vit le sorcier tendre sa baguette bosselée, faisant flotter une partie de ses vêtements pour les entasser dans une petite valise. La valise cliqueta sèchement en se fermant toute seule. Grindelwald la saisit après avoir prononcé le mot __Accio!__ , et la tendit à Queenie, un petit sourire satisfait illuminant son visage.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Le cottage n'était autre qu'un chalet Alpin perché sur un sommet rocailleux, venteux, et isolé. Ils arrivèrent devant grâce au Sortilège d'Apparition. Queenie manqua d'être renversée par les puissantes rafales. Elle prit une bouffée d'air, se demandant comment et pourquoi Aurelius Dumbledore avait choisi de se rendre ici pour travailler seul.

Elle se fraya péniblement un chemin dans la neige pour atteindre le chalet, regardant Grindelwald en allumer toutes les lanternes extérieures d'un coup de baguette. Le soleil descendait rapidement derrière les montagnes, et Queenie savait pertinemment qu'elle ne sortirait plus avant un long moment. Un immense précipice se trouvait non-loin d'eux, suffisamment profond pour provoquer une chute mortelle. Elle se hâta en direction du cottage, luttant contre la neige.

L'intérieur était sombre et froid, mais Grindelwald mit très rapidement fin à tout cela. Queenie alla fermer la porte, le voyant poser sa baguette. Les bougies se mirent à s'allumer d'elles-mêmes, un feu naquit dans l'âtre de la cheminée grâce au Sortilège d' _ _Incendio__ , et un énième charme prononcé par le mage réchauffa instantanément l'air de la pièce. Queenie laissa échapper une bruyante expiration.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » demanda Grindelwald d'un air distrait, avant d'agiter ses doigts autour de la cheminée et de prononcer le mot __Engorgio__ pour faire grandir les flammes dans l'âtre. Queenie s'émerveilla :

« Votre magie... sans baguette... c'est très impressionnant, Monsieur. »

Une partie de sa bouche se souleva en un rictus et il se laissa tomber sur le sofa en cuir situé devant la cheminée.

« Rien de plus que de la pratique. » rétorqua-t-il.

Queenie soupira. Elle retira son lourd manteau et l'accrocha sur le portant près de la porte, sur lequel Grindelwald avait déjà Expulsé ( _ _Repulso__ ) sa cape en velours. Puis elle se dirigea vers le sofa, incertaine quant à son droit de s'asseoir près de lui. Se tenant maladroitement debout près du feu, elle déclara :

« Je suis assez douée avec la magie non verbale. J'ai même gagné un prix à Ilvermorny. J'ai apporté un trophée à ma Maison, Pukwoodgenie, et tout cela car j'ai gagné au concours de lancement de Sortilèges. Enfin bref. Je pense que c'est parce-que je suis une Legilimens que j'ai autant de facilité à faire des choses avec ma tête, vous voyez ? Mais je ne pourrais jamais travailler sans avoir une baguette dans la main, comme vous le faites, Monsieur. »

Elle venait de radoter et le savait parfaitement, et il était désormais en train de l'observer. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, éprise par une soudaine envie de s'enfuir et de se jeter violemment dans la neige. Mais elle fut rattrappée par le ton léger de Grindelwald :

« Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir ? »

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-elle en jouant fébrilement avec ses doigts, et il se remit à sourire de ce même sourire amusé qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ou disait quelque chose d'idiot. Queenie sourit grandement et prit place sur le sofa, à côté de lui, mais pas trop près. Un long silence s'installa quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne se demande à voix haute :

« Et si il était parti en Angleterre ? Pour tuer Albus Dumbledore sans votre permission ? »

« Je serais très déçu, » répondit calmement Grindelwald. « J'ai besoin que ce soit garçon reste... conforme à mes idéaux. Vous comprenez ? »

« Vous avez besoin qu'il vous soit loyal. » aquiesça Queenie. « Il est bien trop dangereux pour être solitaire, et a trop de valeur pour être mis à l'écart. »

« Précisément, » chuchota-t-il. Le vent se mit soudainement à hurler au dehors, et les traits de Queenie se tendirent. Le hurlement s'intensifia, résonnant dans les fenêtres, et le cottage tout entier vibra. « Aurelius n'est pas du genre à revenir pendant un blizzard. » déclara placidement Grindelwald.

« Devons-nous retourner au château, Monsieur ? » demanda Queenie, mais il secoua la tête avant de contempler pensivement la pièce.

« Si il m'est loyal, il reviendra ici pour terminer son entraînement. Nous allons attendre que la tempête passe, lui laisser un jour, et si il n'est toujours pas de retour après cela, alors nous passerons aux choses sérieuses. Avez-vous faim ? »

« Oh. Je peux cuisiner, si vous le voulez. » Dit Queenie en se levant d'un bond avant de se diriger vers la petite cuisine. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et mit la main sur de petits sacs en toile de jute contenant des lentilles, mais aussi d'autres ingrédients, y compris de la viande. Levant la tête au-dessus de son épaule, elle demanda : « Que voudriez-vous manger, Monsieur ? »

Il leva un sourcil. « Surprenez-moi. »

Elle fit mijoter un ragoût d'agneau à l'aide d'oignons, de carottes, d'herbes, et d'autres éléments trouvé par-ci par-là dans le chalet. Elle Récurra ( _ _Récurvite__ ) une marmitte avant d'y servir le ragoût dans deux assiettes à vaisselles à l'aide d'une louche. Prononçant les mots __Wingardium Leviosa__ , elle mena les deux assiettes jusqu'au sofa, avant de déclarer à Grindelwald sur un ton amusé :

« L'ingrédient secret pour un bon ragoût d'agneau n'est autre que le vin blanc. Heureusement, j'ai p dénicher une bouteille. Je n'en ai pas mis beaucoup, donc si vous souhaitez un verre de vin, je serais ravie de vous l'apporter. »

« Peut-être plus tard. » Grindelwald saisit l'une des assiettes flottantes ainsi qu'une fourchette qu'il plongea dans le plat, avant de l'amener à sa bouche. Son expression changea subitement. Queenie serra nerveusement son assiette, attendant le verdict. Il prit alors une seconde bouchée, puis une autre, et murmura finalement :

« Vos dons sont nombreux. »

Cette affirmation émerveilla tellement Queenie qu'elle sentit ses commissures lui faire mal.

« Vous aimez ? » couina-t-elle.

« Mmmm. » Il amena à nouveau du ragoût à ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que son assiette soit vide. En voyant cela, elle s'empressa de lui retirer l'assiette avant de la Récurrer et de l'Expulser d'un coup de baguette, fière d'elle. Elle lui proposa de cuisiner autre chose pour le dessert.

« Je n'ai plus faim. Merci. »

Queenie termina son plat et nettoya après avoir terminé, son esprit bourdonnant de joie.

« À en voir l'intensité de la tempête dehors et compte tenu du fait que nous venons tout juste de dîner, cela vous dérangerait-il si j'enfile quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable ? » demanda-t-elle avec impulsivité. « La couturière de Vinda fait un merveilleux travail, mais tous ces nouveaux vêtements deviennent vite inconfortables après une longue journée. »

« Bien sûr. Mettez-vous à l'aise. »

Grindelwald croisa les mains en observant silencieusement le feu. Queenie prit sa valise et se dirigea vers l'unique lit situé dans un coin de la pièce, avant de réaliser la situation délicate dans laquelle ils allaient tous deux se retrouver. Elle dormirait à même le sol, bien sûr, en temps que servante du grand et puissant Gellert Grindelwald, mais elle n'avait pas hâte d'y être.

En cherchant dans ses affaires, elle mit la main sur une unique chemise de nuit noire et légère, constatant avec gêne ce que le rangement de Grindelwald, quelques heures plus tôt, avait donné. Elle s'empourpra, se souvenant du jour où elle avait rencontré Jacob alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une courte combinaison et que Tina lui avait demandé de se couvrir. Queenie n'avait jamais été du genre modeste. Les corps n'étaient que des corps, et elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être gêné à propos d'eux. Mais elle se trouvait désormais dans un cottage avec un homme qu'elle admirait __beaucoup__ , un homme qui avait déjà posé les mains sur elles, dont la langue avait caressé la sienne, la faisant geindre contre lui. Ainsi, en enfilant cette chemise de nuit ainsi qu'une épaisse robe de chambre couleur prune qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de prendre, Queenie se demanda si elle avait bien fait de vouloir se changer. Elle se raidit, ajusta son décolleté pour cacher le plus de peau possible, et avança pieds nus vers le sofa.

« Je disais donc... oui. La couturière de Vinda... fait un excellent travail... » dit Queenie, désireuse de mettre fin au long silence ambiant. Grindelwald resta concentré sur les flammes et acquiesça en silence.

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre. »

Queenie se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de surrenchérir : « Elle est française. Je pense qu'elle est très douée dans la fabrication de vêtements... parce-qu'elle est française. Vinda excelle dans bon nombre de domaines parce-qu'elle est française. Vinda est juste... meilleure. Sur plein de choses. »

Grindelwald fronça les sourcils, le regard toujours rivé sur les flammes.

« Comme quoi, par exemple ? »

Queenie haussa les épaules. « Je n'sais pas, Monsieur ; elle fait tellement bien son travail, et - »

« Vous faites très bien votre travail. » répliqua-t-il, et elle sentit son coeur se serrer à ces mots.

« Elle est très élégante. » ajouta-t-elle, et Grindelwald leva ses yeux vairons au ciel avant de se tourner vers Queenie avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous serez toutes les deux amenées à travailler ensemble et vous devrez tout faire pour être amies. » ordonna-t-il. « Vous êtes toutes deux dotées d'attributs, de compétences et de dons que je juge uniques. Là où elle est précise, vous êtes amusante. Elle est formaliste, vous êtes une Legilimens. Pourquoi chercher à rivaliser avec vos compatriotes, Queenie ? »

« Vous avez raison, Monsieur. »

En suivant son regard, Queenie réalisa qu'elle s'était mise dans une posture qui laissait paraître bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Sa chemise de nuit était beaucoup trop échancrée, dévoilant la courbe de ses seins. Elle se racla la gorge et ajusta sa mise, mais quand elle releva les yeux, Grindelwald était de nouveau en train d'observer le feu danser dans l'âtre.

* * *

Il la __voulait__.

Il en __brûlait__ d'envie.

Et elle était si proche qu'il pouvait la toucher en un mouvement, la faire gémir, la faire crier, et personne ne pourrait l'entendre ou même le savoir. Grindelwald étudia les flammes devant lui, regardant attentivement chaque lueur vacillante, respirant lourdement, réalisant qu'il avait fait une erreur de l'amener ici. À quoi avait-il pensé ?

À ça.

Il avait pensé qu'ils termineraient tous les deux sur un sofa. Ensemble. Il l'avait souhaité. La disparition de Croyance avait été une merveilleuse excuse pour arriver à cette exacte situation.

Quand Albus s'était langui contre un jeune Gellert, ce dernier n'avait ressenti qu'un faible intérêt en retour. Quand Vinda s'était animée sous ses baisers, aucun désir ne s'était fait sentir dans son entrejambe. La sensation de désir, de besoin, avait été si rare dans sa vie que Grindelwald avait désormais l'impression que son coeur entier était possédé par une entité étrangère, le consumant. Un feu brûlait en lui, aussi puissant que celui dans l'âtre.

Elle était talentueuse. Elle était une Legilimens et également une adepte efficace de la magie non verbale. Elle était brillante et enjouée, deux attributs que Grindelwald n'avait que très peu croisé dans sa vie et de ce fait, faiblement estimé. Elle était magnifique à regarder. Et elle était, comme il venait de le remarquer, une excellente cuisinière. Elle était charmante, le genre de personne qu'on se félicite de connaître. Il __l'appréciait__. Il aimait être auprès d'elle. Il avait beaucoup aimé la sensation de sa main dans ses cheveux et de sa bouche contre la sienne au beau milieu d'une forêt enneigée.

Menthe poivrée. Elle avait eu le goût de la menthe poivrée.

« Queenie. »

Il quitta finalement le feu des yeux, se tournant vers elle, tandis qu'elle l'observait avec des yeux de bich, ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement écartées.

« Oui, Monsieur ? » murmurra-t-elle.

Il l'étudia un bref instant - ses jolis cheveux et son adorable visage, sentant un poids sur son torse - et se racla la gorge.

« Approchez. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Elle s'exécuta et Grindelwald la fit s'asseoir sur lui, face à lui. Elle sembla au départ réticente à l'idée de se positionner ainsi, les choses allant beaucoup trop loin, mais Grindelwald l'attira doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. La respiration de Queenie s'intensifia brutalement alors qu'elle approchait son visage du sien, et il n'eut pas besoin d'être un Legilimens pour déterminer la nature de ses pensées. Il pouvait lire son incertitude, la question dans ses yeux. __A-t-il déjà fait cela avec Vinda ou d'autres innombrables personnes ?__

Il ne répondit pas à cette question silencieuse. Elle n'avait rien fait de suffisamment conséquent pour mériter de reçevoir du réconfort ou pour qu'il lui raconte un quelconque souvenir tout droit sorti de son passé. Au lieu de tout cela, Grindelwald approcha sa main pour remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille de Queenie.

« J'éprouve du désir pour vous. » l'informa-t-il.

« D'accord. » Queenie ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Elle se tortilla légèrement, et Grindelwald laissa échapper un râle en sentant sa culotte se mouvoir au-dessus de son érection. Elle s'immobilisa et le regarda dans les yeux. __Du désir, à quel point ?__ s'interrogea-t-elle. Il se demandait exactement la même chose. Allait-il l'embrasser de nouveau, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait dans la forêt ? C'était, globalement, le genre de choses les plus crues qu'il ait fait avec qui que ce soit. Albus avait voulu quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, mais cette expérience avait effrayé le jeune Gellert, lui laissant un bien mauvais souvenir sur le sexe et les captures émotionnelles en général. Pour Vinda, il n'avait éprouvé aucun désir. Il avait eu d'autres expériences avec d'autres personnes de temps à autre, il avait goûté à la chair, mais cette fois-ci tout était différent.

Elle lui avait fait du ragoût d'agneau et il pouvait toujours en sentir la chaleur dans son estomac.

Pas de sexe, dans ce cas. Bien que l'idée de la pénétrer était allécheante. Pas de sexe, mais il voulait quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple baiser. Il en avait besoin.

« Recommence. » marmonna-t-il. D'abord surprise par son tutoiement, Queenie comprit rapidement l'idée. Mettant tout son poids sur ses cuisses, elle se hissa de haut en bas à plusieurs reprise, et il laissa échapper de lourdes respirations trahissant son plaisir. Oh, c'était bon. C'était merveilleux, cette délicieuse manière avec laquelle elle se pressait contre sa masculinité en quelques mouvements de cuisses. Il mit sa tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, lui murmurrant :

« N'arrête pas. »

« Je ne pourrais pas même si je le souhaitais. » répondit-elle, semblant subitement ivre, et il réalisa qu'elle aimait ça, elle aussi. Il releva la tête pour mieux admirer Queenie, sa tête inclinée sur un côté, trahissant son excitation. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, ses ongles ripant contre les cheveux du sorcier. Il sentit de l'électricité contre son crâne, intensifiant son plaisir, et il ferma les yeux.

« Encore. » tonna-t-il. Elle laissa ses mains explorer la chevelure blonde de Grindelwald tout en continuant sa gestuelle. Il eut subitement l'envie de la débarasser de son épaisse robe de chambre, qu'il retira d'un coup vif sur sa ceinture. Elle laissa échapper une brève exclamation, et il grogna de plaisir en la voyant ainsi, assise sur lui dans une chemise de nuit aussi sombre que légère.

« Oh. »

Queenie n'était plus que tremblements, sentant la chaleur dans le creu de ses cuisses s'intensifier. Désespérée, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Grindelwald avant de murmurrer : « Je... Je vais... Vous savez... »

« Embrasse-moi. » dit-il dans une pulsion, et Queenie se laissa tomber toute entière contre sa bouche. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, sentant la langue de la jeune femme se tendre contre ses lèvres. Il pouvait d'ores et déjà la sentir venir. Elle était en train de jouir, là, __maintenant__ , et cette idée ne fit qu'attiser son excitation au point de la rendre douloureuse. Queenie laissa échapper des cris de plaisir en atteignant son climax avant de reprendre ses esprits et de dissimuler son visage contre la nuque de Gellert. Il pouvait l'entendre tenter de reprendre son souffle.

C'en était trop. Grindelwald n'avait jamais, de toute sa sombre existence, connu une situation aussi excitane que celle-ci. Il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, vers le blizzard, avant d'éjaculer. Il prit au même moment Queenie dans ses bras, l'un enroulant sa taille, l'autre ses épaules, sentant sa vision se brouiller subitement. Pendant quelques secondes, tout autour de lui n'était plus que chaleur et blancheur, et il reprit enfin son souffle.

Les quelques minutes suivant cet instant furent floues. Queenie s'assit à côté de lui, tremblante comme une feuille. Elle remit sa robe de chambre sur ses épaules. Grindelwald nettoya rapidement son pantalon à l'aide de quelques brèves incantations. Il ordonna à Queenie d'aller se coucher - sur l'unique lit -, l'assurant qu'il dormirait sur le sofa. Mais il ne dormit pas. Il se contenta d'admirer le feu.

Vers deux heures du matin, le blizzard cessa. Grindelwald se leva du sofa et se mit à marcher pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il observa une Queenie paisiblement endormie avant de déglutir. Il se dit qu'il devrait éprouver du remord pour ce qui venait de se produire. Qu'il fallait Oublietter cette jeune femme. Ou bien la punir. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû la vouloir à ce point, qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de plaisir à tout cela. Car, après tout, tout contact physique avec un autre être humain n'était qu'une question de contrôle. Ou, du moins, tout rapport devait servir à contrôler. Le contact physique avec d'autres personnes se devait d'être uniquement à des fins puninitives ou manipulatrices.

Mais ils avait tous les deux apprécié cet instant, ils s'étaient embrassés, et il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et il avait __aimé__ ça.

Grindelwald soupira et ferma les yeux en pressant ses doigts autour l'os de son nez, espérant que Croyance soit de retour le plus tôt possible, dans la matinée.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce Chapitre ! Une fois de plus, n'hésitz pas à laisser des Reviews !**

 _ **Merci à Mrs Slytherin Baelish pour me laisser traduire son histoire ! Special Thanks to Mrs Slythrin Baelish!**_


End file.
